


Untangled

by addie71



Series: Love Knots Triology [3]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-27
Updated: 2011-09-27
Packaged: 2018-03-14 11:11:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3408401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/addie71/pseuds/addie71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frodo and Sam are finally reunited in the West.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untangled

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lbilover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lbilover/gifts).



> Thanks belong to Mews1945 for the beta. She always does a wonderful job smoothing out the rough spots. 
> 
> This is a belated birthday gift for lbilover. I’m sorry that something so short was so long delayed. Once I realized that the problem was trying to make this story more complicated than it should be it practically wrote itself. 
> 
> This is the third, and last, part of a little series that started with Love Knots that got Knotted Up and are now finally Untangled.

Sam sat in a long, low chaise under an old apple tree. Its soft pink blossoms were at their peak and a light breeze gently showered him with petals. The sunlight sparkled through the branches, dappling the cover of the book he held in his lap. Its soft brown cover was tear-stained, and the love knot engraved under the title was worn smooth from years of gentle caresses. The moss green ribbon, tied with love knots and binding the yellowed vellum pages together, was faded and frayed.

Years of habit had his fingers unconsciously caressing the cover. He was looking down, but wasn’t seeing the book he held so reverently. His mind was on Frodo. His beloved had changed so much in the sixty one years since Sam had last seen him, but not in any way that Sam could have imagined.

To Sam’s way of thinking, Frodo was more beautiful than ever. His hair was white as the first snow, but still as thick and curly as it had been when he left Hobbiton. Those amazing blue eyes were clear and sparkling, and so lovely, framed as they were by that snow white hair. Frodo’s face was lined, yet it still looked smooth and youthful. Sam couldn’t figure out how all this could be, but concluded that it had to be some kind of Elf magic. 

When Sam had arrived on the quay in Avallónë, Frodo had pulled him into a fierce embrace. They hugged and wept for joy and the next few days had passed in a whirlwind of happiness for the reunited lovers. Age may have changed how they celebrated their physical love, but the joy of that love burned stronger and brighter than ever.

As he sat lost in thought, a soft, beloved voice startled him from his reverie. “May I sit with you, Sam?” Sam looked up with a smile and moved over to make room on the chaise. Frodo slid in next to him and put his arm around him. Relaxing against Frodo’s side, Sam rested his head on Frodo’s shoulder. 

“Do you remember this?” Sam asked as he held up the book for Frodo to see.

“Oh, Sam, of course I do! It’s the story of Beren and Luthien that I gave to you for my thirty second birthday.” He took the book from Sam and gently ran his fingers over the cover, taking in tear-stains and worn engraving, “the night that we declared our love for each other.” Tears filled his eyes, “When I gave this to you I never meant for us to be apart.” 

“I know, my dear, but how could you know what was coming? How could any of us have known? It just wasn’t meant to be,” Sam turned his head and gave Frodo a soft kiss, “not then,” he whispered. 

Frodo tightened his arm around Sam and rested his cheek against Sam’s hair, “But now?” 

Sam smiled and placed his hand over Frodo’s, which was still lightly stroking the book. “Now? Now it’s like the ones in this story, love. Now it is forever.”


End file.
